


The Scarlet King

by Ectoplasmhell



Series: The Scarlet King AU [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bondage, Both are very much into this, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Grimm is intersex, I worked way too long on this, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectoplasmhell/pseuds/Ectoplasmhell
Summary: Imbus realizes that his kingdom is beyond saving. Grimm is there to give him a new life so he may possibly find happiness.
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Scarlet King AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Scarlet King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back with more Pale King x Grimm stuff and I hope you enjoy this fic that took me a bit on and off. Probably gonna work on another chapter that's really kinky.
> 
> Yes I also didn't know what else to name this au.

He couldn’t believe that he was actually considering such a thing. Leaving his kingdom behind with the suffering of his people. All of it. To rot. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, Imbus poking at his food, and Grimm was swirling his wine in its glass. He seemed to be waiting for the king to say something.

Imbus took in a deep breath as he searched for the right words to begin with. “I.. I’ve considered your offer, troupe master.” This caught the other’s attention as he grinned.

“Oh really? Is that so?” Grimm put his wine glass down on the table.

The king nodded. “Yes. That is so. All you’ve said about the kingdom falling apart.. the infection has grown worse even after we created, what should have been the perfect vessel.. my root left me after all the heart broken events.” He sighed covering his own face.

Grimm had come around to wrap his arms around the poor wyrm. Such a sad little creature, Grimm didn’t like to see him be filled with sorrow. He understood that Imbus had tried his best to save everyone. All those vessels dumped in the abyss, he could see it in his features. The king never wanted to get rid of them even though most hadn't lasted more than a few seconds of life before collapsing into a puddle. His life was such a mess, that’s why the troupe master wanted to help him see a different light. A scarlet one at the end of the tunnel, waiting for him to accept a new lifestyle. He’d be happier.  
Now, Grimm had always felt it inside of him. The feeling of love, the yearning for a mate. It had always been in his greatest interest to want the king himself by his side. Back then he couldn’t, for his heart had belonged to the White Lady at the time. Things were different now and he knew this.

“Things will be better, your majesty.. You have a chance to start over for something far better.” Grimm whispered in Imbus’s ear. There was a little trill in his sentence.

The king nodded in agreement as he let out a sad sounding sigh. His hand was grabbed by the troupe master, being squeezed lovingly. His heart felt like it was about to burst suddenly. What was this feeling?

\---

Imbus had been led to Grimm's troupe, the set of tents that were set up to be exact. The bigger tent was the one they were currently inside of, his members going about their business. The grimmkin planning and moving things like their master asked, Brumm in a corner playing to his heart's content, and Divine.. well. Just being Divine in her own personal space. Imbus swore he never met the members but they all seemed familiar somehow. Maybe he had met them in a dream? Who could tell? 

"Imbus. This is Brumm." Grimm introduced the wyrm to the burly musician. He seemed rather timid for someone of his size.

Brumm stood up in a nervous manner bowing to the king out of respect. "Mrmm.. welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said in a hushed tone.

"Likewise." Imbus nodded in response before Grimm grabbed the wyrm's arm tugging him along.

He showed the other everything there was to see from the stage where the crowd adored the group, to the more laid back quarters. It was all so new and interesting to the king that he practically forgot about the decision to leave his kingdom in limbo till it was too late to save it. Imbus had a feeling he'd maybe like this new lifestyle that was presented to him. What was his life he hated to admit, was lonely and depressing. He had entertained such thoughts of running away before but decided against it as he wondered if things could possibly get better. When Grimm's offer came waltzing through the door into the bed chambers where they made sweet love. Imbus just couldn't possibly refuse the more it invaded his brain until he finally decided it was time for a change. He would do what he never thought would happen in a million years. Leaving his kingdom behind to break free from the chains that kept him from the happiness he deserved.

The king had gotten lost in deep thought until the troupe master snapped him back into reality. His smile was soft for someone that seemed so smug almost all the time but it suited him. Imbus couldn't lie about that fact.

"My dear. We're going to have a nice calm dinner with the troupe. You must be starving." Grimm kissed the wyrm's hand feeling particularly flirty at that moment. What came next was quite the surprise for Imbus.

\---

A nice calm dinner? Calm? It wasn't calm when you had the troupe master secretly messing with your slit under the table, with others around for that matter! Imbus was doing his best to hold himself together despite those long digits sinking inside, and then pulling back out ever so slowly. It was agonizing but so god damn good!  
The wyrm's cocks had begun to poke out the more Grimm messed with him in the downstairs region. What made this more agonizing was Imbus never told him to stop once. He was enabling the troupe master in front of everyone without anyone's knowledge to what they were doing. Grimm never expected Imbus to be so dirty.

Grimm had been speaking this whole time while fingering the poor little god. Imbus couldn't think of a damn thing to say but it was fine since nobody really said anything to him. His thoughts were clouded by lust, his food barely touched. Someone suddenly called his name and he snapped back into reality.

He had been asked if he was okay. The king shot up suddenly from his seat, Grimm's fingers quickly ripping themselves away from his slit.  
"I… excuse me for a moment!" Imbus quickly got up to run outside while hiding his shame.

Once outside of the tent, he rounded a corner, sat down by some boxes leaning against them. A few moments passed and he must have not heard Grimm following him, because he yelped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. The troupe master pinned him against the boxes with a hungry look on his face. His legs calmly wrapping around Grimm not really caring what would happen at this very moment.

"What's wrong~? Were you afraid of getting caught?" Grimm teased playfully.

"N-no. It was just… just too stuffy. I n-needed some air." Imbus was blushing badly and he didn't even realize it. "No need t- mmmm~"

The wyrm's thoughts turned to static the moment Grimm slipped a finger or two into his slit just under his fully emerged cocks. He couldn't finish what he was saying as his walls kept clenching around those digits, craving more. He gasped when the troupe master purposely spread his slit open, scissoring his fingers inside to provoke any kind of lustful reaction. His wyrm was giving him consent, let alone in a place where they could get caught in the act. What a sinful, filthy god Imbus was… Grimm relished in this fact.

"F-fuck me.." Imbus stammered.

"Pardon?"

"Fill me. I… please." The wyrm couldn't stand to say anything further. All he could do was grab the fabric of Grimm's cloak and yank him forward. A small growl left Imbus as he greedily kissed the other like his life depended on it. "Just do it.."

Grimm chuckled calmly at how demanding his little wyrm was right now. He hadn't expected this poor creature to already be so addicted to him this fast. But maybe it was simply meant to be? With the chemistry and history they had, it was pretty obvious at this point.  
The troupe master was quiet as he grabbed Imbus's robe, pulling it down just to expose his shoulders and yanking it open around the abdomen region. He got into position while fixing his own cloak so it wouldn't get in the way. His pecker was already poking out of the concealed slit the more the wyrm enticed him. Grimm pressed himself up against the king's drenched slit biting and sucking on his neck, leaving hickey after hickey so everyone would know he was the troupe master's.  
Imbus was absolutely getting high off of all of this and he didn't seem to notice the noises pouring out of his mouth. That was until Grimm shut him up by shoving his tongue into his mouth. Both of their hips began to collide and grind into each other, their behavior becoming almost animalistic the more this moment got heated.

Grimm eventually sunk his member into the inviting wet heat. His pet letting out an almost satisfied moan as Grimm was thrusting at a painfully slow pace; sliding in and out of his slit.

"Look at that.. you took me in so easily wyrm~"

“H-hush…”

There was the pet name. The one that drove him to madness, the one that made him drunk off the way he said it, the one pet name he allowed behind closed doors. Imbus could only respond with a groan before tilting his head back.  
He grabbed onto one of the boxes for support as Grimm started to fuck him roughly. The box was heavy enough and it proved it's worth the more he got railed. It was filled with so much passion and both were on fire, encouraging each other to keep going.

"Gods Grimm… you're so eager." Imbus growled letting out a sigh.

"I'm eager? Why don't you look in a mirror?" He hissed.

Imbus’s face flushed just from that statement because he knew it was true. "J-just shut up and fuck me…"

Grimm clamped down on Imbus’s neck much harder this time than the other times they’ve done this before. It left the wyrm to cry out in pleasure with each bite that his partner left on him, occasionally the bites were hard enough to make the king bleed but he didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, it seemed to drive him more and more insane in the best ways possible.  
Grimm was in thought the entire time biting the other bug, wondering if he should do it. Claim him already and see what happens. Hint at his feelings for that kind of relationship. No.. he had to be direct.

"Wyrm…" He huffed still thrusting hard.

"What?"

"I.." Grimm got lost looking into the wyrm's eyes. Not saying another word, he kissed the smaller god passionately.

Imbus whined grasping his partner's cloak firmly, perhaps even pulling him closer. It was obvious the two wanted each other. Not just in a lustful way, but a romantic way too.

"I love you Imbus…" Grimm purred, grasping the wyrm's wrists and pinning him down to the ground.  
Imbus moaned softly as he arched his back a little.

"I.. I love you t-too…" He admitted trying to concentrate on his words as the troupe master started to slowly move.

After some time passed, Grimm began to thrust hard into his little wyrm breathing heavily. Wet noises filling the air that could definitely be heard if anyone were to come outside. It actually gave both individuals some thrill to know that could potentially happen. Every time he buried his cock deep inside it made him feel high. Perfectly snug and warm all while making noises just for him. It was simply divine!

"You love being fucked into the ground don't you wyrm~?"

Imbus yelled when a particular clump of nerves had been hit. He started shaking, moving his hips the best he could begging for more. "Y-yes!!"  
Tears were rolling down his cheeks when the other had found his sweet spot. Grimm was now just abusing it to overstimulate the king who quickly became a moaning mess the more stimulation he received.

Grimm was getting lost, more and more that he slammed his cock hard into the wyrm's slit. His knot enlarged and he came in hot thick strands inside who was now his mate. Imbus. The wyrm came as well all over the ground beneath him and a little bit of his seed made its way on himself. But he didn't seem to care. They both shared that moment even if it was outside, to cuddle and calm down before they were able to get up and go back inside.


End file.
